Violet
by taitofan
Summary: Hiyoko knows what she wants. If only what she wanted wasn't a dumb mechanic who wanted the other blonde girl on the island!


Violet

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for sexual situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Dangan Ronpa 2.

Author's note: I wrote this with Dangan Island in mind, so there really aren't any spoilers to speak of, besides referencing some of Hiyoko's free time events. Also, Hiyoko's thoughts on characters aren't my own! I love Sonia; Hiyoko, not so much.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 09-10-13

* * *

"Maybe if Big Bro Souda had more than two brain cells to rub together, he'd understand that he's not wanted!"

Plenty of the other students had been around to witness Sonia ignoring Kazuichi's gift—a little mechanical doll that was really quite cute—in favor of Gundam and his hamsters. When he'd fled, his eyes brimming with tears, only one person had followed him. Hiyoko knew she wasn't the blonde girl Kazuichi wanted, but that was just too bad.

"Miss Sonia was just… It wasn't her fault, it was Tanaka's!" It was pathetic, watching him act as if Sonia was some perfect angel. The girl didn't even want to be treated like a delicate princess, which was probably why she enjoyed Gundam's company so much. But here was Kazuichi, practically throwing himself at her feet, when there were plenty of girls who would kill to have an attractive guy who would worship her like that. Why, right on that very island!

_Right in front of him_.

"Oh Big Bro Souda… You're so pathetic!" She had on her cutest smile as she said it, but he didn't even glance at her. It only made her angry—made her want to say worse things. She'd learned at a young age that you had to keep people away from you in order to protect yourself. Now she faced the quandary that she wanted to get close to Kazuichi, but he couldn't see anyone but that bimbo…! If she acted like she loved him, she'd only get hurt. At least if _she_ hurt _him_, well, that would be better for her.

"…Yeah, I guess I am."

At least, if treating him like she did wasn't beginning to make her feel guilty. Hiyoko Saionji didn't _do_ guilty. She didn't like that feeling at all! If teasing him and putting him down was supposed to be for her own benefit, then what was the point if it was only hurting her anyway…?

"…Well, duh, of course you are! I mean, what kind of loser keeps chasing after a girl who likes someone else when there's an even more beautiful and talented girl offering herself to him?" He finally turned to look at her, his face clearly telling her that he thought she was insane. After all, no one was doing that to him. At least, no one was until she quickly maneuvered herself so she was straddling his lap.

His hands automatically found their way to her slim hips, and once he realized what he' d done, his face flushed a deep red. Her giggles were free of malice or contempt. He was being cute and she wanted to see more of it.

"S-Saionji! What are you—?" He was cut off when she leaned in and placed a small kiss to his cheek. All that came out of his mouth was a tiny indiscernible squeak. She wondered what would happen if she'd actually kissed his lips… So she tried it.

His lips were warm and soft but had little nicks that she assumed were from where he'd bitten himself with those sharp teeth of his. She darted her tongue out briefly and discovered he tasted sweet—probably from all that cola he drank. She liked it. She wanted _more_.

But she forced herself to pull away and put her cutest smile back on.

"I think I'm making you realize you're going after the wrong blonde, you dummy. Did it work, or will I have to try again?" He was still blushing and overall he looked wholly confused, but she didn't miss the small smile he had as he looked anywhere but at her.

"I, uh, I think I've got the picture." He wasn't pushing her away, but he didn't do anything to further the situation. Oh well, baby steps she supposed. She was dealing with _Kazuichi Souda_ after all. Best not to tease him about being a scared virgin and scare him away.

"Good. Then I guess you don't mind if I do this…"

Their lips met again, and when Kazuichi's lips moved against hers this time, she knew that she'd won.

She just wondered why her competition hadn't even wanted to compete.

* * *

"Saionji, um… This is for you!"

It was almost a repeat of the day before, but this time Hiyoko found herself not as an observer, but as the recipient. The doll in Kazuichi's hands was obviously made from the same parts as the one he'd tried to give to Sonia the day prior, but this one was shaped like a cat. Hiyoko loved cats, and she couldn't help the slight flush that came to her face when she accepted the mechanical kitty in front of all the others. He'd dismantled Sonia's gift and made it into something she'd like instead, and he was giving it to her with an audience that included Sonia herself…

"Wow, you aren't such a loser after all! I have no choice to accept, I guess!" He was smiling shyly at her, and she knew she'd been right in thinking he'd treat any girl he was pursuing like a princess. And though all of the training she'd received as a child told her not to do it, she couldn't let his efforts go unrewarded. "Thank you Souda. You aren't a failure of a boyfriend!"

He didn't protest her words, even as everyone proceeded to freak out. She thought Mahiru might blow a gasket—"_Him,_ Hiyoko, _really_"?—and she wasn't sure if she was thankful or upset that Sonia looked so relieved to have Kazuichi's attention on someone else.

Whatever. It didn't matter and she didn't care. She was Hiyoko Saionji, heir of the Saionji clan and Super High School Level Classical Dancer. She knew what she wanted and how to get it, and she had it in the form of a dumb teenage boy that she really, truly liked.

She hugged her present close and smiled sincerely up at Kazuichi.

Sonia really didn't know what she was missing.


End file.
